


4 inches to the left of perfect

by musicals_musicals



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Book Club Forever, Copious Knight in Shining Armor References, F/F, Fluff, Found Family, Getting Together, Gunshot Wounds, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Nora Darhk Needs a Hug, References to Jane Austen, Sexuality Crisis, aka its almost canon compliant, canon adjacent, nothing graphic just what we see in canon, ray was literally a knight it just works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Here's the thing: Nora has never been in love (obviously) and she's pretty sure she likes Ray. Right? It makes sense for her to like Ray. He's kind to her, he likes her, he's basically every knight in shining armor cliche and she's the princess in the tower. Except she's not a princess, she's not an innocent person who never did anything wrong. Sure she had a fucked up childhood but she was still an adult who made her own choices and wants to take responsibility, to apologize.Although to be honest Nora kind of just wants to hang out with Mona. Because Mona is interesting, Mona cares about her, Mona talks to Nora about the books she loves for hours, Mona thinks Nora should be whoever she wants to be, Mona lets her apologize for the things she did and the choices she made.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Mona Wu, Nora Darhk/Mona Wu, im not tagging zari/charlie bc its incredibly minor but its there i promise
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	4 inches to the left of perfect

**Author's Note:**

> u ever just accidentally write 3000 words worth of mona/nora content

Nora loves Ray. He's sweet and caring and she knows he loves her, so she must love him. Right?

The thing is they haven't actually spent that much time together, after all Ray is a legend and Nora is in jail or sometimes on the run, but mostly in jail. Sure they hung out a little, back when Nora was still with her dad, and she liked talking to Ray then, but was that really Ray? or maybe just the fact that she didn't have anyone else to talk to, never really had anyone else in her life other than her dad.

The few times Ray has visited, it's been nice? Maybe? Nora likes the company but something about the conversation always feels stilted, a little off. She doesn't necessarily feel that comfortable with him. When he comes out of the love letter Nora just wishes she could go back to talking to Mona and Ava.

"Knock knock." Mona poked her head around the door frame and her smile brightened the room "I brought you another book!"

And there was Mona, who was unlike anyone Nora had ever met. She could tell Mona actually cared about her, after all the other woman practically wore her heart on her sleeve. It almost threw her off that there was no ulterior motive. Even with Ray, Nora could tell he was doing things because he was convinced he was in love with her. But Mona just wanted her to be happy, wanted to make the world a better place.

"This one is one of my favorites" Mona continued, stepping onto the dais and through the forcefield (ever since the impromptu book club meeting Ava had been a little less strict with Mona, a little more willing to turn a blind eye.)

"Pride and prejudice?" Nora read, raising her eyebrows. She had heard of the book, after all it was a classic, but she had never thought it was anything more than a book past its prime. This copy was clearly loved, the corners dulled and the front faded and a little ripped. When Nora turned the book over she noticed that the spine had wear marks from being opened and closed.

"It's a love story," Mona explained, as if she had ever given Nora a book that wasn't a love story. 

"Do you read anything other than love stories?" Nora asked. Maybe Mona could tell her if she was in love with Ray. After all she read about it all the time.

"Yes." Mona stuck out her tongue at Nora drawing a laugh from the other woman "I read all those law books in preparation for yale."

"Of course." That was something else Nora liked about Mona. She got it. She understood what it was like to have parents who want to dictate what you do with your life (even if their situations weren't the same), but she didn't take it too far. Ray was always acting like Nora wasn't to blame for any of the things she'd done, like there wasn't anything she needed to apologize for. Except Nora had done those things. She was an adult and she wanted to take responsibility. She brought it up with Mona once, expecting the other woman to brush it off, after all she clearly believed that Nora was a good person, but she had simply fallen silent for a second, then ran to grab some paper and a pen so Nora could write apology letters. It felt childish, but it was nice to get her thoughts onto paper, nice to finally take responsibility for her actions, nice to apologize.

Sometimes Nora wondered why she couldn't stop comparing Mona to Ray, after all Ray was her… her something, and Mona was her best friend. Maybe it was because they were basically the only people she knew other than Ava, maybe it was because they were so similar, a bright spot of sunshine in her otherwise drab world.

“So, what do you think?” Nora blatantly realized that she should’ve been reading the back of the book to find out the plot and now Mona was waiting for her review.

“It sounds good.” Nora skimmed over the summary until her eyes caught on a name “Uh– Jane sounds fun.”

“I’m glad you think so!” Mona jumped to her feet, and clapped her hands together. The first time she had done it Nora thought she was mad or something, but she's since figured out that it’s just an awkward habit that Mona used when she was preparing to leave. “Well, I sadly have other jobs to do, but I’ll be back for lunch! Maybe you can tell me what you think of the book.”

Nora wasn’t really in a reading mood but she would power through a few chapters so she could at least talk to Mona about it. “Of course,” Nora stood, but almost immediately regretted it, what if Mona thought she was going to do something? The last thing she wanted to do was appear threatening, she didn’t want to lose her close relationship with Mona.

Luckily Mona didn't seem to see it that way, she simply stepped forward to offer a quick hug. It was fast enough that Nora didn’t even get a chance to raise her arms before Mona was gone. She couldn’t stop thinking about it while she was trying to leave. The hug was nice, warm and soft just like Mona. Would it be like that if she hugged Ray? Nora had never really thought about hugging Ray, or even kissing him, but she supposed that that was probably an important part of being in a romantic relationship.

\--------

“So I had an idea.” Mona was once again eating lunch in Nora’s cell, having brought leftover pizza for both of them. The Time Beauro didn’t necessarily provide bad food, but it was nice to feel like a normal person eating pizza instead of an inmate eating food off a tray. “Remember when we got trapped in here with Ava?”

“How could I forget?”

“Remember how we like, bonded, and talked about life and then it ended because Ray–” Mona cut herself off and looked at Nora, as though she was waiting for some kind of reaction. Nora knew that the other woman was curious about her relationship with Ray and the fact that she never talked about it. When Nora didn’t react Mona continued “Anyway I was thinking we could do something like that again”

“Get trapped in my cell?” Nora had a feeling she knew where this was going, but it was still entertaining to poke fun at Mona.

“No,” Mona kicked Nora’s ankle under the table “It would be like a social event. I think we should start a book club!”

“That’s not a bad idea.” After all Nora had plenty of time to read books, and it would be nice to have an excuse to see Ava and Mona more.

“I was thinking it could be a standing invitation for any of the legends who were interested! It would give Ra–”

“It should be no boys allowed,” Nora interrupted. She didn’t currently have the brain power to figure out why exactly she didn’t want Ray interrupting her time with Mona, but it was true, if Ray was there he would expect things, he would want to talk to her, he would make it harder for her to talk about real things with her friends.

“That’s not a bad idea,” Mona agreed, thankfully she didn’t push the Ray thing, she never did. “What about Charlie?”

“Who’s Char– Wait the shapeshifter?” Nora hadn’t really gotten a chance to meet any of the new legends, after all they weren't on the team when Nora was fighting them and it’s not like jail allows for a lot of socializing. Nora had met Charlie a few times, she'd always assumed they were a woman but she supposed gender didn’t really exist when you were able to be anyone at will. She didn't see a problem with still inviting Charlie but also judging by their few short encounters Nora had learned a bit about them and– “Do you really think Charlie is going to want to come to a book club?”

“Good point, Charlie gets a standing invitation, that way Zari can drag Charlie along if she wants,” Mona reasoned. “So what should our first book be?”

Nora snorted in an incredibly undignified way but Mona didn’t seem to mind “The only books I’ve ever read are the books you’ve lent me, or are sitting in a preschool back in Star City”

“Hmm I’d usually say Jane Austen but I don’t know if Zari is going to be up for that after the whole love god thing.” 

Nora blinked but no matter how many times she replayed that sentence in her head it still did not make sense “I’m sorry, what 'love god thing'?”

“Oh you weren’t there!” Mona gasped and her face broke into an even bigger smile “So I met Jane Austen–”

Sometimes Nora though she might’ve loved Mona. She knew it was possible, after all she saw the way Ava talked about Sara, but was that her? Nora had never really had life plans or anything, after all growing up in a cult to become a demon vessel doesn’t really scream _where am I going to college_ , but she always just assumed that if she was potentially going to be in a relationship or married it would be to a man. Just like the stories, her knight in shining armor. Except she didn’t want to be in a relationship with someone just because they were attractive. She didn’t want to be with someone she didn’t actually know, outside of the fact that they could fight dragons. She wanted someone she knew, someone who would talk for hours about books she loved, or who understood who Nora was.

\-----

Being a demon’s arm candy was most definitely not on Nora’s to do list. She had gotten into a nice routine while she was a Time Beauro prisoner. Wake up, see Mona, read the book Mona brought her, eat lunch with Mona, read more of the book, stretch, maybe do some kind of workout, say goodbye to Mona, go to bed. Sadly in the last few weeks it had gone off the rails. Mona stopped coming to visit and the only thing Nora was able to get out of the junior employee that brought her food was that Mona was now a criminal and was on the run? She saw Ava a few times, through the door and she kinda looked like the world was falling apart (never a good sign).

Now she had just spent a few hours standing next to Ray’s body which was being possessed by Neron while he hosted a tech conference. Great. And now she was returning to her cell but she was still wearing the stupid uncomfortable dress that the fairy godmother popped into existence, and would probably not have any other options as her cell didn’t have extra clothes.

Nora entered the room and stopped short. All of her stuff (or at least the furniture) had been moved out leaving only the bed where Mona was sleeping, looking far too pale. “Mona?” Nora ran as fast as she could in the stupid heels and sat down on the bed. She reached out as if to touch Mona, but pulled back. She didn’t want to make it worse “Why is she not getting medical attention?”

No one answered, and when Nora looked at the door it had been closed and locked. Why had Nora sat by during Neron's spectacle? If she tried to do any magic it would've made everything worse but maybe Mona wouldn't be hurt. She had a bandage on her upper shoulder, right by her neck, and her shirt was stained with blood. When Nora pulled down the shirt to get a better look she noticed a small hole had been torn through the material. “Mona.” Nora shook her slightly “Hey, wake up.” What would she do if Mona didn’t wake up? If she had to watch as her best friend, the only person she had ever maybe loved, died.

Mona shifted slightly and groaned, Nora took her hand that was twitching and watched Mona’s eyes blink open, staring blankly until they caught on Nora. “Hey–” Mona winced and tightened her grip on Nora’s hand “Nora”

“Hey,” Nora’s other hand moved on its own accord. Touching Mona’s arm, her shoulder, the side of her face.

“You’re still here.” Her voice was faint and rough

“I’m book club forever,” Nora promised, as soon as this was all over they would have a book club, it was the only thing Nora wanted to do.

Mona smiled slightly which Nora counted as a win “Book club forever” Mona winced again, her eyes fluttering shut and her breathing evening out.

_If you ever change your mind just call and I’ll be there_. The fairy godmother’s words echoed in Nora’s head. Bargaining with magic never ended well, but Nora couldn’t let Mona die. She wiped away the tears that had begun to fall “Oh, Fairy Godmother!”

Mona had done so many things for Nora, risking her job, her dream life, in order to make Nora more comfortable. It was Nora’s turn.

The fairy godmother poofed into existence across the room and Nora’s magic hummed in her veins. If only she knew healing spells, but she had only ever used her magic to hurt, to destroy. “Save her,” Nora demanded, the magic backing her up, its subtle hum threatening the fairy godmother.

“Sadly, my hands are tied.” The Fairy Godmother seemed unconcerned by Nora’s energy, walking closer with her wand at her side “But if you become Mona’s Fairy Godmother, she could wish to be healed.”

_It’s a trick. It’s a trick. IT’S A TRICK._ Nora looked back at Mona, laying still, barely breathing “How do I do that?”

The Fairy Godmother smiled and held up her still glowing wand “If another witch takes the wand…” She stepped through the forcefield barrier and the hum of Nora’s magic grew in alarm “You’ll take my curse, but with it, all of my power.”

If Nora knew one thing about curses and magic it was to always read the fine print, but there wasn’t time, if there was even the slightest chance that this would let her save Mona she had to take it.

“Nora no...” Mona shook her head and reached out for Nora but her mind was already made up.

“I love you.” Nora didn’t wait to see what Mona’s response was, she reached out and grabbed the wand. As soon as her fingers touched it the wand responded to her, glowing brighter and emitting magical sparks and glitter. Her hand was attached, she couldn’t pull away even if she wanted to. _For Mona._

The light grew brighter before disappearing completely, leaving Nora blinking spots out of her eyes. The Fairy Godmother was now dressed in a black gown, the last of the magic glitter falling to the ground. Nora looked down at the sparkly blue dress which was now hers “Oh, it worked.” The constant hum of her magic had faded, leaving her still and quiet. “Quick, Mona. Make a wish.”

“Wow,” Mona sat up as much as she could, admiring the sparkles that fell whenever Nora moved the fabric “Uh, Fairy God-Nora, I wish to be safe on the Waverider.”

Nora waved the wand, feeling the magic build up with every turn, but when she pointed it at Mona it went silent.

She looked to the fairy godmother who was laughing gleefully “Oh, how I’ve missed me. Sadly when you took on the wand’s power and responsibility, you also took on its charge.”

_Shit._ “Gary?”

“I’m afraid so” The fairy godmother watched, unconcerned, as Nora pointed the wand at her, once again trying to use her magic that was now locked away. “Fairy Godmothers are prisoners. Their magic is dependent on whiny humans and their petty demands.”

Nora had simply moved from one prison to a new one. It would’ve been worth it if only she could help Mona. “You lied.”

“Obviously,” The ex-Fairy Godmother stepped out of the cell “Toodles!”

“I’m sorry, Mona.” Nora sat down on the bed taking Mona’s hand in hers.

“It’s okay.” Even injured Mona was still the one comforting her.

“No it isn’t,” Nora shook her head “I couldn’t save you.”

“You don’t have to save me, we still have time.” Mona looked away “Did you mean what you said?”

“What?” The last few minutes had been a blur what did she– Oh

“When you said that you loved me?” 

This was her chance, she could either tell the truth, tell her best friend that she was most definitely in love and that she wanted to take her out on dates and make breakfast and wake up next to her. Or she could say it was as friends.

Nora has spent enough time lying. “Yes. I love you.”

“Oh,” Mona smiled and tugged on Nora’s hand “I love you too. Now get down here so I can kiss you.”

Nora laughed, tears falling from her eyes, and leaned down. Mona’s lips were soft, comforting. Nora wanted nothing more than to stay here, kissing Mona, forever. She reluctantly pulled away, hovering inches away from Mona.

They both jumped when the forcefield fell, the door opening with a loud clunk. Of all things Charlie’s voice echoed in from the hallway “What are you waiting for? It’s a bloody jailbreak!”

\--------

Nora finally stepped through the time portal into the bridge of the Waverider. She had spent the last month with a little boy in Ohio and was ready to sleep for a week.

“Nora?”

Nora looked around until she located Zari in the office, Charlie draped over her lap. “Hey Zari, Charlie.”

“You look like shit!” Charlie called. Nora looked down, she was back in the fairy godmother dress (it was the default for whenever she went off duty) but it was actually looking better now that she had traveled, though she was sure she still looked exhausted.

“Well I was covered in mud until 20 seconds ago so I think this is an improvement.” The kid had been very into exploring forests, which had ended with both of them falling into a swamp. She waved her wand and changed the dress into a t-shirt and jeans (still blue). The first week before she had figured out how to change outfits was rough, what with the itchy material and general uncomfortableness of the dress.

“That’s rough. If you’re looking for Mona I think she’s in your room,” Zari offered. Now that Nora was closer she could see that Zari was holding one of her game contraptions and Charlie was braiding a portion of Zari's hair.

“Thanks guys.” Nora shook out the remaining sparkles from her shirt (those things got everywhere) and started the walk to the room she shared with Mona (kind of. She could only really stay on the Waverider when she was off duty, not counting the fact that she still slept on board when she had a charge).

It was interesting how times changed, after all 2 months ago she was in a government prison with very little hope for the future. Now she had a girlfriend, and a family (even if things with Ray were still a little bit awkward).

Nora had just passed the dining hall when she found herself with an arm full of Mona “Nora! When did you get back?” 

“Just now.” 

Mona let go and took a step back, holding Nora’s hands in hers. “I missed you!”

“I saw you this morning.” Sure it had been .5 minutes at five am right before Nora got whisked away, but it counts.

“You’re off duty now, right?” Sara asked. Nora blatantly realized that there were other people in the dining hall.

“Yes,” Nora pulled Mona closer and traced a hand over her cheek “For 3-5 days I am a full time legend.” That was the average amount of time that she got before the wand started seeking a new charge, sometimes it was longer, other times shorter (that one time she got 2 weeks free was a dream as opposed to the two times she had immediately been whisked to a new kid)

“Cool,” Sara offered a thumbs up before dropping her bowl in the sink and disappearing out the door.

“So what do you want to do?” Mona placed a soft kiss on the corner of Nora’s mouth, letting her lips brush over Nora’s cheek.

“Sleep.” As much as Nora would like to do fun things with her girlfriend, this gig had been killing her sleep schedule, what with the fact that for some reason this kid liked to wake up anywhere between 3 and 5 am. “Maybe date night tomorrow?”

“Sure, now let's get you to bed.” Mona tugged on Nora’s arm “Do some bippity boppity pajamas.”

“That’s not how it works,” Nora said, waving her hand to change her outfit into pajama pants and a pajama shirt (it was kind of how that worked).

Later when she was laying in bed, with Mona snoring softly on her chest Nora couldn’t help but wonder how she got so lucky as to be with Mona. Sure it wasn’t Ray and the white house, picket fence, 2.5 kid life that he offered her time and time again. It wasn’t perfect, because Nora didn’t want perfect. She wanted Mona, she wanted the weird little life that they had built together, fairy godmother, kaupe, time travel. It was a little to the left of the perfect life that Ray had offered her. It was love, and that was the important part.

**Author's Note:**

> me: wait would Nora know what a DS is? when is she from? she's from a DS time period right?  
> me, 2 minutes later: oh wait demon cult  
> anyway stay tuned for my new series "the legends of tomorrow ranked by if they know what a DS is"
> 
> I'm on tumblr [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/) if you liked this please consider reblogging the post i made about it (I'll pin it at the top), and as usual kudos and comments are fun and may inspire me to write more in the future.


End file.
